


Follow the Leader

by Over_Blackout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An odd mix of absolute calm and terrible, terrible rage, his words held you, and thousands of others spell bound. His voice both the rising tide of a ocean and the storm clouds above it and he radiated inspiration, passion; a true leader. A great leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Leader

He was a strange guy. The strangest guy you had ever met and perhaps that is why you decided to go with him. He was...different. Like you.

He was your first friend, your bestfriend, and after a few short weeks of knowing him you knew you would follow him to the ends of the universe. You almost made it together. Almost.

An odd mix of absolute calm and terrible, terrible rage, his words held you, and thousands of others spell bound. His voice both the rising tide of a ocean and the storm clouds above it and he radiated inspiration, passion; a true leader. A great leader.

He was...astounding. Enigmatic.

But then sometimes he was the guy who tripped over his own cape, who launched himself at you whenever you said something even remotely teasing and the guy who could out drink almost anyone, but never woke up with a hangover.

And after a short while of you trying to ignore it, serendipity punched you in the face with a couple of diamond shaped fists and then he was your moirail. A large pale pink portion of your soul located dangerously close to your bloodpusher and you loved him. He loved you too.

He told you first, looking you straight in the eye, unashamed and with an ocean of affection and much to your dismay you cried, tears started dripping down your face and you didn’t even know _why_. But his face crumpled into folds of adoration and he held you while you whispered your devotion into his chest. 

You remember his calloused, square-tipped fingers carding through hair, tracing the shape of your horns until your were purring like a chainsaw. He kissed the tips of your ears when you flushed with embarrassment at the sound, his laughter a rich rumble. He used to massage the tight curves of your shoulders and neck when your head hurt and your vision flickered _red-blue-red-blue_ and he was so warm, always so warm.

You would have died for him.

But _she_ took him. She took him and strung you up in this endless fucking limbo.

He kissed you, once, twice, three times before they dragged him away and you were screaming from the confines of your own body

_NONONOPLEASENOPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE_

But She had you, she had you, you were her puppet and you couldn't reach for your psionics while under her control. You would have given anything to free him, to trade places, to _save him_

You failed him and he died.

He looked at you before whispering to his mother and his eyes, his beautiful cherry-coloured eye were sorry.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you, I love you._

When the arrow hit him something in you broke, it fractured and cut up your insides with its razor-sharp edges and it killed you.

He died and you died too.

She still has your body, your powers are chained but your mind, your mind is free. Free to wander through the good times of the past and you bask in it warm, warm glow. It won't be long now. You are getting weaker and weaker, the powers that used to course through you are burning out and it won't be long now, it won't long.

_I am coming Signless, I will see you soon. I love you, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I am dying bc feels


End file.
